Small Chance
by opalistic8
Summary: When Satomi entered Ouran Academy, she never expected to find herself mixed up in the affairs of six hot guys (and one gender-confused girl). What Small Chance does she have of gaining any of their affections? Starring my OC, new chapters almost every day!
1. Chapter 1

**Chisana Chansu**

_Chapter 1_

I'm what people describe as being 'mousey'.

I am incredibly short and skinny for my age. My dad used to say that when I was a baby, he could have fit me comfortably in a shoebox. Nobody really knows _why _I'm so small; my parents used to take me to a doctor on a regular basis, wondering if I was developing properly, but I'm a completely healthy kid – just a miniature-sized one.

I used to be ridiculously small until my final year of middle school, in which I went through something of a growth spurt. Rather than being four feet tall, I razed through the inches until I was a proud four-foot-eleven, a mere inch from being a whole five feet tall.

As I mentioned, I'm also incredibly skinny. I weighed myself as soon as my school nurse was sure my growth spurt was over, and I still weighed only forty-four kilograms. I suppose that most girls would feel elated to have such small numbers on their scales, but for me, it's just depressing. No matter how much junk food I eat, I can _never _put on weight. Not that I eat much junk-food, anyway. It tastes weird.

To add to my 'mousey' appearance, I have to wear glasses. I've tried contacts a few times, but all they do is itch and make my eyes water. The glasses make my eyes look ridiculously large, making them seem disproportionate to the rest of my face. They say this gives my nose a mouse-like appearance, a sentiment I don't take well.

My hair is dark and thick, which I love. I don't like to wear it long, however – I don't know if I'm unconsciously _trying _to make myself look like a nerd or not, but I always wear it at shoulder-length, and tied into two bundles on either side of my neck. My fringe is usually messy and covers my glasses.

Anyway, last year was my final year of being a middle school student. Now that I'm fifteen, it's on to high school! Allow me to say that I am _not _looking forward to it. You see, my family isn't exactly what you'd call _rich_. In fact, we're so poor that I had to save up for two years before I could buy a uniform for middle school. That's right, _I _saved up for it. My family… well, they're not exactly the type to help me out with monetary matters anymore. They send me to school, and that's the end of it.

This is why during the final exams, I did my best and nearly burned myself out with studying and preparations, and my efforts paid off – I received a scholarship to a _really _prestigious high school; Ouran Academy. The name sounds pretty pretentious, but that's _nothing _to the students that attend it.

I found out only after I'd enrolled that the school was reserved for those of grand mental capabilities (like me, and other scholarship winners), and those with a grand inheritance.

Almost every student was the son or daughter of the richest people in Japan. I'd even heard of some of their names; most of the students were celebrities in their own rights.

Still, I've never been one to stand down from a challenge, despite my stature.

I had every intention to start at the beginning of the school year along with everyone else – but then my brother got sent to prison.

But that's a story for another day. Suffice it to say, I was prevented from attending high school at all for six months; the winter break had come and gone, and I fully expected the Academy to revoke my scholarship. They were surprisingly understanding, and allowed me to enter one brisk Monday in February. I think their kindness was founded by their 'poor little commoner' mentality more than real understanding, though.

So, here I am now; standing at the front of a classroom, in the incorrect uniform (I kept my middle school sailor uniform to try to keep in the spirit of things) and looking overly scraggly in comparison to the preened rich kids.

"Everyone, this is the delayed student who won a scholarship last year, Kobayashi Satomi-san; please be kind to her, and answer any questions she has."

"Um… nice to meet you," I stammered, and bowed low in front of the class.

The students seemed to have a mild interest in me; they were probably just wondering why a middle school girl was being entered into their class. Or maybe they just thought I was funny because of background. Or my height.

"Kobayashi-san, you can sit over there in that free seat."

"Thank you, Sensei."

You might be wondering why someone like me would want to come to a school like this. I'm certainly not one for small talk, fancy food and overly expensive uniforms. The truth is, I chose to aim for this school because they had an amazingly high percentage of successful students in business and sales careers. I understand now that the students simply worked for or inherited their companies from their parents, but I still hoped that I'd be able to pick up some techniques here.

Yes – that's my ultimate dream. To open my own café, somewhere in Tokyo, or maybe Kyoto. I love to cook, and even better, I love to help people in any way I can. If I could put both my passions into my career, my life would be made whole.

One of the first things I noticed about the school was how _noisy _it was. I supposed that people who were going to be given a one-way ticket to success by their parents wouldn't really need to worry about studying, but for someone who needed to keep their grades up-to-scratch in order to keep her scholarship, study was essential.

Upon finding that the Academy study rooms were full to the brim with socialising teenagers, I took to wandering the back corridors and looking in almost every classroom, looking for one that might be abandoned.

I quickly lost track of where I was going; I had to rely solely on the signs above the classroom doors to be able to find my way out of this maze of an Academy.

Eventually I turned a corner, and saw a lone door. Looking at the sign, it said that it led to the Third Music Room.

Thinking nothing of it, I walked over to the door, tugged on the latch, and pulled it smoothly open.

And then my life changed forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chisana Chansu**

_Chapter 2_

Immediately, I was blinded by bright lights and a sudden flurry of rose petals that blew from somewhere I couldn't see; I raised a hand to shield my eyes with alarm, but they adjusted to the light almost immediately. They bugged wide open at what they saw.

Seven boys were lounging around one high-backed, throne-like chair in the centre of the room; I noticed immediately that they were all _extremely _good looking. I stared at them in boggled silence.

"_Welcome_!" They all greeted me in unison. I swore they were _sparkling_.

The boy sitting in the chair was blonde – _blonde_! A _real_ blonde! – and blue-eyed, with fair skin that made him look like a foreigner; I could still tell that he was Japanese, though. He had a regal, prince-like air about him.

Standing on his left was an adorable little boy who I honestly thought must have been in elementary school – but no, he was wearing the uniform of Ouran Academy. He had sandy hair and honey-coloured eyes. All I wanted to do was pick him up and hug him.

Behind him was the tallest person I'd ever seen. His eyes and hair were dark, and his limbs were gangly and thin, though I could tell that he was _really _strong; maybe he played basketball, or something. Though his stature was immense compared to mine, he also had a calm, gentle look about him.

To the giant's right was another tall boy, though not nearly as tall as the other one. He, too, was dark-haired and -eyed, though he wore glasses that made him look cool and calculating. He was slender, not at all the muscled figure of the tall guy, but I could tell he was something of the leader of whatever group this was.

To the right of the cool guy were a pair of bleached-haired twins. They were tall as well, but were rather short compared to the others (not including the tiny one). They looked identical, their hair styled in exactly the same way but with their fringes pointing in different directions; they had amber eyes that looked full of mischief.

On the blonde boy's right side was the second-shortest (and by far the _prettiest_) boy; he had short brown hair the colour of milk chocolate and matching coloured, wide eyes. He almost looked like a girl, he was so pretty. His smile was pure and natural, and he seemed to glow with some unexplainable happiness.

Suddenly, the magical moment ended.

"Oh," one of the twins said in a monotone. "What's a middle schooler doing here?"

I flushed and tried to explain that I _wasn't _a middle schooler, but the blonde guy suddenly swept majestically to his feet. "_Ah_! Are you lost, sweet girl? Allow Onii-chan to guide you home!"

"Um, I'm actually-"

"There's no rule that says that she can't be here," the cool guy interrupted before I could finish. He shifted his glasses higher up his nose; they reflected the light in a way that made him look slightly evil, for some reason. "Besides, a customer is a customer."

"She's so _pretty_!" The little boy commented happily. He skipped over to me for a closer look. "She's _adorable_! She looks like a cute little mousey!"

I tried to frown, but I was too stunned; one of my eyebrows twitched. "M-mousey…?"

"Mitsukuni," the tall guy mumbled in a startlingly low voice, "You're scaring her."

"Ha!" The other twin laughed; he hooked an arm around his brother's neck. "She really does look kinda like a mouse!"

"From now on," The other continued, linking his arm around his brother's waist, "We're gonna call you-"

"_Nezu-chan_!" They finished in unison.

The pretty boy sent me another weirdly happy smile. "Sorry about these guys; did you get lost?"

I tried to swallow. "N-no! I go to school here!"

The boys blinked with surprise. The blonde one recovered the fastest; he swept an arm grandly about in a distinctly royal fashion.

"_Ah_!" He exclaimed again. "Today's youth are so hopeful and wide-eyed! They truly are an inspiration for our generation!"

I frowned, feeling intensely weirded-out. "Okay, well… I only came here looking for a place to study, but obviously this room's being used, so I'll just go-"

"You're not gonna stay?" The boy squeaked. I jumped as I realised that there were tears shining in his eyes.

"Um…" I stared at the little boy as his eyes got larger and larger, shinier and shinier. "I… I guess I can stay for a while…"

"_Yay_!" The twins yelled at the same time. In an instant, they had linked my elbows with theirs and were leading me further into the room, "_Nezu-chan is coming to play_!"

**xXxX**

A note: _nezumi_ is Japanese for 'mouse' or 'rat', so Nezu-chan is basically calling Satomi 'Mousey'.

Another note: The twin's 'Mousey' and Honey's 'cute little mousey' would have different translations.


End file.
